Zoe Hollander
Zoe Hollander (born 1959) is a statue in Tucker's Wand, though she occasionally appears in other Tuckerverse stories. A former top-tier super-model, she founded and runs Models Inc, still impacting the fashion world even as she reaches the half-century mark in terms of age. After growing fearful of old age Zoe agreed to be permanently frozen by the Wand of Kronos and willingly joined Tucker Holmes's collection. Biography Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Zoe lived a rough childhood due to growing up in a poor neighborhood and being highly attractive even as a youth. During her high school years Zoe saw several men and even a couple of women go to jail for trying to force themselves upon her. Ultimately Zoe decided to abandon her life in Boston and moved to New York City as soon as she turned eighteen, not even bothering to finish high school. Once in New York Zoe struggled for a brief period before managing to get her first modelling audition, which was a huge success. By the age of twenty-seven Zoe Hollander, now simply marketed as Zoe, was an international name in the world of fashion, having appeared on the cover of eight magazines. Her arrival on the international scene with the help of Alpha Modeling eclipsed the star of Cordelia Hutcherson, causing a rivalry to start between the two. By her late thirties Zoe's appearance, while still very impressive, was beginning to lose its flair, her skin in particular showing signs of aging. While attempting to decide what to do next with her career as her life as a model was soon to end Zoe began getting strong tans which helped hide some of her signs of aging. Acting was quickly dismissed and after proving she could train other models quite well as well as do her own designs, though not on the level of other designers, Zoe founded Models Inc and began to be known as Miss Zoe. Interesting in training rookies who needed the help, Miss Zoe left New York for Los Angeles. Models Inc proved to be a big success, the company's fashions becoming popular while its partnerships with other designers and photographers like Charlene Masters also helped LA models network and get the chance to go out east. Kathryn Summers came on as an aspiring intern but as since become one of Miss Zoe's most valued aides. Lola Mateo and Amy Spring were also early successes for Miss Zoe, both achieving a great deal of a fame quite quickly, Vera Graham and Diedra Sawyer also quickly gaining international attention. As Miss Zoe looked to expand she met Haley Leone, who reminded her a lot of herself. Haley became Miss Zoe's favorite new model, being given a great deal of advice and even speaking with her boyfriend Tucker Holmes from time to time. As the age of fifty approached Miss Zoe began to feel old and more determined to cement a legacy. A meeting with Xavier Alberic, during which he sold her some Type-7, convinced her that to have a legacy she'd need to use the drug to preserve falling models so their beauty could be frozen in time. The task began, Miss Zoe also using a Type-7 Chip to control her assistant Tanya Frost and even Kathryn on the occasion. Eventually Amy Spring discovered what was going on and was added to the collection, which became known as Hollander's Daughters. Finally at a show in Spain Kayla LeFer, a friend of Haley's, discovered the plot and destroyed it after Haley and Lola were both frozen. Her dream shattered, Miss Zoe is now a broken woman. Zoe planned to get revenge on Kayla but failed thanks to Tucker Holmes and the Wand of Kronos. Confessing her feelings, Zoe signed over Models Inc to Kathryn and was willingly frozen in time forever by Tucker. Personal Information * Current Age: 50 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Miss Zoe Relationships Fellow Captives * Tatiana Zudovsky * Candice Robins * Hitomi Maki * Jennifer Yates * Angela Schwarz * Annika Ostergard * Anastasia Stephanos * Lara Zanella * Rhayne Weber * Carly Goodwin * Chetana Shenkar Former Staff * Kathryn Summers * Tanya Frost * Diane West * Haley Leone * Lola Mateo * Amy Spring * Amanda Burns * Vera Graham * Diedra Sawyer * Chi Ross * Chene Francois * Tatiana Zudovsky * Anita Cain Former Friends * Erika Stone * Charlene Masters * Cindy Vu * Michelle Foster * Devon Von Krieger * Lacey Finnegan * Xavier Alberic * Silvio Cesaro * Madam DuBose Appearances Canon * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand Non-Canon * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Miss Zoe is based on actress Ellen Barkin. * Frequently called Miss Zoe, Ms. Zoe or Mrs. Zoe rather than something else. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Models Inc Category:Super-Models